


LESSONS LEARNED

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky/Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Lessons learned, M/M, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Struggle and power and learning
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	LESSONS LEARNED

Starsky sat on the couch, arms on thighs, staring at Hutch.  
He'd bound Hutch to the rack in their hidden play room.  
Arms stretched high with wrists bound to the top.  
Legs wide-spread, ankles bound at the bottom.  
A wide leather belt holding Hutch's waist against the rack.  
Movement restricted to small twitchs in tense muscles.  
Ball gag firmly in place.  
As he stared, he could see Hutch trying to move.  
Trying to avoid his deep inspection?  
He saw Hutch's penis twitch, grow, leak.  
Ahhh, yes... he saw the instant Hutch recognized  
Who had the power.


End file.
